


My Plans

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has some wonderful plans for a romantic evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Plans

Hey. I dunno if you remember but you wrote something for me before (I think haha) Well I was wondering if you could again please? Having a really bad couple of days at the moment? Could it possible be something romantic, smutty, cute, and all round something that will put a smile on my face please?- thedreamingdinosaur  
_________________________________

"Happy Anniversary darling." Ben spoke softly as you both held your champaign glasses up to each other over the white linen dining table at London's newest restaurant 'City Social' at Tower 42 in London. It was a preview night for special guest and you accompanied Benedict to celebrate your anniversary. 

"Happy Anniversary babe." You smiled and your glasses met softly making the slightest 'tink' when they met. "This place is really nice, we should come back sometime." You commented as you finished a sip of your drink.

"Mmm hmm." Ben nodded as he swallowed his drink. "Yeah, I think it's going to go over really well. The food was delicious, the company, as always, was wonderful and the view from up here is amazing." He took your hand and held it gently then you both looked out the window at the city 24 floors below lit up by street lights and traffic, buildings and attractions. 

"Thank you for a wonderful anniversary dinner dear." You say, looking back to him now.

"Thank you. The night isn't over yet you know." His lips curl up into a cute naughty smile and he raises an eyebrow. 

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." You and Ben stand up to say goodbye to the owner and head chef and thank them for a wonderful night, they try to get you both to stay a little longer but both of you kindly excuse yourselves and hop in a taxi after the lift ride down to the street level. The taxi ride is nice and quiet. You snuggle up to his side with his arm around you and the other hold your hand. He looks over to you as you look ahead to the street, you turn your head to him and see his face light up with a smile. 

"What are you thinking about?" You lean into him and whisper against his lips before kissing him gently. 

"Thinking about how much I love you and how I can't believe your my wife." His eyes are happy, twinkling with the lights of passing street lights. Soon you pulled up to home in Hampstead and got out while Ben paid the driver and thanked him. "Shall we?" Ben takes your arm and the both of you walk up the steps to the front door and into the house. 

"So what are these plans you have for our night Mr. Cumberbatch? I'd like to hear more of them." You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you close to him. 

"Well first I'm going to ask you to take your heels off." You oblige and slip out of them and push them to the side standing four inches shorter now.

"Okay. What's next?" 

"Next I'm going to kiss you," He leans in and places his lips on yours, you part yours and he slides his tongue along your bottom lip before slipping it in and then parting with a nibble of your bottom lip and a kiss to ease the sting. "like that." Your eyes as closed gently making you more alert to his beautiful voice so close to you. 

"Mmm hmm." You hum.

"Then, I'll pick you up," He lifts you into his arms effortlessly, one arm behind your shoulders, one behind your knees. "Like this." He carries you upstairs. You have your eyes open now that you've been swept off your feet, smiling up to him as you hold on around his neck. Benedict nudges the bedroom door open with his foot and carries you to the bed. 

"Tell me what's next." You ask as he lays you down on the bed gently. 

"Next, I'll take my glasses off, like so." He lays his black rimmed glasses on the night stand. "Then I will slip my jacket off." He takes his dark blue suit jacket off and lays it over a chair in the corner of the room. "I'll kick my shoes off next and remove my socks, but I'll keep my shirt and pants on because I know how much they turn you on." He smirks and takes his shoes and socks off. "Next I'll lay beside you and run my hands over your gorgeous body." He climbs onto the bed over you but lays very close to your side instead of on top of you. His strong hand rest on your stomach, his touch sends electric sparks through you and your eyes flutter shut. He gently runs his hand down to your thighs and back up slowly over your breast and neck then to your cheek and cups it. "Look at me darling." He says, you open them and look to his soft face and smile. 

"Tell me more." You are so turned on already.

"Well, next I'll sit you up so I can unzip your dress and get you out of it so I can take in all your glory." He sits up and takes you with him, you both stand at the edge of the bed and he gently turns you around and unzips your dress, placing gentle pecks on your back as it's exposed. His hands slip the dress off your shoulders and runs his fingers down your arms giving you goosebumps. He pushes the dress down and you step out of it, he places it with his sport jacket on the chair. He stands back and rakes his eyes over your body, covered only by a dark lace bra, you decided to go pantie free this evening. "Mmm, someone was expecting fun tonight." He notices the lack of underwear. 

"I want to hear more of your plan." You close the gap between you both. 

"I'll take off your bra next," he unhooks it with a simple flick of his wrist and takes it off, tossing it to the floor "like so." His hands run down to the small of your back and rest there. "I'll ask you to unbutton my shirt." He smiles seductively. You take his suggestion and unbutton his white dress shirt that's already unbuttoned at the first three buttons. 

"Like that?" You ask as you reach the last button and pull the remainder from his pants.

"Just like that. I'll toss it to the chair," he slips it off and to the chair it goes "like that. I'll stand behind you next." He wraps his arms around your waist and runs his hand down to your burning center making you gasp slightly. "I'll tease you slowly, getting you all warmed up and pushed to the brink." He rubs your clit relentlessly, making your knees weak and bend, he supports you with his other hand then removes his hand from their work and whispering in your ear. "Lie back." You lie back on the bed like he asks. He places himself on his knees at the edge of the bed and drags your hips to the edge too. His hand nudges your legs open for access to your wet center. "So beautiful." His fingers dance over your folds and then spreads them gently and looks up to you, you're too lost in ecstasy to notice his staring. Your breath catches as his tongue slips inside you quickly and running deep between your folds, and stopping at your bud to lick and kiss. Your hips thrust to meet his touch but he press you back down then slips two fingers deep into you.

"Oh..." You moan out. Benedict makes you whimper and beg for more, his fingers slide in and out with ease while he teased your walls with his expert touch. He drives faster and deeper into you. "Oh god Ben!" You call out, his sinful smile spreads on his lips, and like tat he pulls out leaving you whimpering and quivering. "B-Ben please..." You beg him. He stands up and removes his dark blue suit slacks and pants tossing them beside him and staring at you with a lustful glare. 

"Ask what's next, my love." His voice deep and dripping with sex.

"Wh-what's ne-nex-next?" You pant. 

"Next I'll slip between your thighs and lift your legs around my back while I take my cock and slide it into you slowly, making you cry out for more." Ben gets on the bed and takes his rock hard cock and rubs it between your folds then slipping just the head into your pussy and drawing back out. You moan out and he leans down to capture your gaping lips in his before setting up and slipping back into you slowly.

"Ah...oh..." You whimper out and he stills to allow you to adjust, he cups his hand on your cheek while his other supports him. 

"Please look at me darling." He asks sweetly and you do so but just barely as you fight to keep your eyes open from his rhythmic moves deep inside you. It's slow and sweet at first, making your legs tense around him and push him closer and deeper into you. 

"Ben! Please!! Quicker, harder please." You pull him to your chest and dig your nails into his back making him groan and go faster. 

"Fuck..." He growls deeply, you sink your teeth into his shoulder as your fingers grab at his back which are sure to leave nasty bruises that you'll need to nurse. 

"Oh Christ... Benedict!" Your hips thrust up and you clench him tightly with your walls.

"Oh GOD!!! He yells and his thrust go deeper but slower as he grows close to the edge. "Come...come with me, look at me and come!" He orders and you do so.

One thrust..two thrust and your orgasms collide inside of you like waves crashing against rocks.

"Be-BEN!!" You quiver while he falls to your side rolling you with him and holding you tightly in his arms.

"I love you...I love you so much." Ben pants breathlessly in your ear.

"I...oh fuck...I love you Ben." You breathe into his shoulder as you come down from your cloud nine orgasm. "What's next?" You chuckle lightly.

"Next, I hold you in my arms until we fall asleep after kissing you," he kisses your temple "like that. Goodnight sweetheart." 

"Goodnight babe." You rest and the two of you become one as you drift off to sleep in one another arm's.


End file.
